


Baby: 1 - Pants: 0

by Maynara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Dean accidentally pops the button of his favorite pair of jeans and Sam fears for his life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Baby: 1 - Pants: 0

"You're mad."

"No."

"You are."

" **No!** "

"Dean—"

His brother whirled around and, if looks could kill, Sam would have dropped dead instantly. He flinched.

"I'm not mad," Dean repeated. "I'm **furious**!"

"But—"

"This is **your** fault!" Dean snapped. His face was bright red with anger and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Sam was a little bit scared of his big brother.

"Dean, calm down. It's no big deal."

" _No big deal_?!" his brother growled and chucked the small piece of metal he had in his hand at Sam. It bounced off his forehead and rolled underneath their bed.

"Ouch!" Sam yelped and rubbed at the stinging spot. "What was that for?!"

"Payback."

Sam gritted his teeth. "Payback for _what_? Last time I checked, it still requires _two_ people to make a baby!"

"But it was _your_ idea!"

"And _you_ agreed to it!" Sam shouted. Then he blew out a breath. This was getting them nowhere. "Look," he said calmly and ran a hand through his hair. "Your button popped. It's no big deal. We'll just get you a new pair of pants."

"But I liked _this_ pair," Dean said and sank down on the bed with a pout. He was starting to lose steam and Sam dared to slowly approach him.

Sitting down next to his brother, Sam glanced at Dean's belly. He had started to show about three weeks ago. Sam had suggested a pair of maternity pants back then, but his brother had stubbornly refused. Then, today, as he'd sat down for breakfast, the button of his jeans had flown off. Dean had been _mortified_.

"I'm getting fat."

Sam reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "What are you talking about? You're not getting fat. You're growing _our baby_. That's different."

Dean huffed. He reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. "It looks like I have a beer gut," he muttered and wrinkled his nose.

"No, it doesn't," Sam said and rubbed his hand over Dean's rounded belly. "You're beautiful, and that's never going to change."

Dean snorted. "You're _such_ a sap."

"Well, sue me," Sam grinned. He put his finger under his brother's chin and tilted his head so he could kiss him on the lips. "You'll _always_ be the most beautiful person to me."

Dean smiled and placed his hand on top of Sam's on his stomach. When he looked at him, he winced. "I think you're gonna have a bruise tomorrow," he said and gently touched the spot where the button had smacked Sam in the face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown it at you."

"I've had worse."

Dean still looked guilty and Sam tried to distract him with another kiss. Pulling him closer, Sam wrapped both arms around his brother and deepened the kiss. Dean responded immediately and fisted the front of Sam's shirt.

"How about we get you out of those tight jeans?" Sam mumbled against Dean's lips.

"Yeah…" Dean hummed and allowed Sam to take them off.

"Shirt has to go, too…" Sam rumbled.

When he was undressed, Sam pushed his brother gently backward until he was lying flat on his back. With a smirk, he crawled up Dean's body and kissed a line up his belly and to his chest. Dean shivered.

"You like that?" Sam murmured.

Dean arched into his brother's touch. "You have no idea…"

Sam was just about to dip his fingers into the waistband of Dean's underwear, when he stiffened. Sam frowned. There was an unreadable expression on his brother's face. "Dean?"

Suddenly, Dean lurched upright and shoved Sam off. Thrown completely off balance, Sam's arms pinwheeled before he tumbled to the floor with a dull thud. "Ow!"

Dean didn't pay him any heed. With one hand clasped over his mouth, he rushed out of the bedroom. Sam grimaced when he heard the distinctive sound of his brother getting sick.

Rubbing his sore butt, Sam got off the floor. He limped to the bathroom, where he found Dean hugging a toilet.

"Sorry," Dean rasped. "That came out of nowhere…"

"Don't worry about it," Sam smiled and filled a glass with water. He handed it to his brother. "How about we just cuddle? Take a nap, maybe?"

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his bump. "That sounds wonderful."

Sam helped Dean off the floor and walked him over to the row of sinks, where he rinsed out his mouth. They headed back to their bedroom hand in hand and cuddled up on the large bed.

"Morning sickness _sucks_ ," Dean complained when he was lying next to Sam with his head pillowed on his chest.

Sam rubbed his arm. "I know it does. Close your eyes for a bit and get some rest. We can always try again later."

"Okay…" Dean mumbled, already dozing.

Sam chuckled when his brother started to snore quietly. While listening to the deep and even breathing, he drew small circles on Dean's belly. "I love you two," he whispered and kissed the top of his brother's head. He couldn't wait to meet their son or daughter, and he knew Dean felt the same way.


End file.
